Maybe we can have a tomorrow
by Skydv8501
Summary: Jane has lost her wife, has to raise four kids on her own, and is having difficulty being around the new Chief Medical Examiner. Rated T for now, will post every week.
1. Chapter 1

I don't claim ownership of any of the characters based off the show Rizzoli and Isles. I do claim ownership of this plot line and story. I wrote this story as a fan of the show and mean no disrespect to the shows creators, producers, and cast.

Chapter 1

A bird soars high above the sky, the sun shines bright behind a sea of blue. The wind calm and cool against his feathers . He dives through the numerous Cloud's obstructing our view of him. As he reappears in view the sky has turned a pale shade of gray, the earth sparkles in view. As the sparkling skyscrapers fade away, we see the stone monuments to the dead

. We see her standing strong, surrounded by forced prayers and empty thoughts. She grips the smaller hand tighter sensing the child's tremor. She looks to her right and spots the tears of innocence lost. She reaches out her hands inviting all that she had left to feel her strength, to make it through just a little longer.

Just then the bird still high in the sky calls out, she slowly lifts her head to the sky, her long dark locks fall back from her face giving us our first view of her. She has a strength to her face but her eyes are dying. Windows to the soul is whispered somewhere around us passing through but clinging to our consciousness.

She locks eyes for a moment and you can feel every moment pass over but can never hold on to any of them. Just then you are finally privy to the cruel joke that is playing out. You don't want to be here it hurts to watch but something forces you to stay. She looks back down and over her left shoulder watching as they lowered the casket in the ground, she turns back to the children in her arms and whispers something with a small smile. That's when you realize that there has been nothing until now, now that the faintest of sounds has penetrated your senses. It's a melody, a repeating melody, one that's getting almost loud enough for you to make out the words.

There it is the words you have been searching for, " It's okay, It's alright, It's okay, It's alright." They comfort you wrapping you in warmth and no longer feeling hollow. She repeats these words to her children as she holds them close hoping to give them some peace now that this part is over.

Everything begins to fade to black the next thing you see is her she sits on the edge of the bed, fingers curled around the edge, staring at a picture of her and another woman. She's pretty you notice the long flowing strawberry blonde hair, the perfect smile, and the unmistakable look of pain filled her eyes. " Windows to the soul" filters into the forefront of your mind. You quickly shake that thought as a loud bang is heard behind you. She's standing back to you, shoulders rising and falling in such a way there's no need to see her face. You can feel the anger rolling off in forceful waves ones that you feel will drown you if you don't think of something else. You look down and see the crushed pieces of the frame that held such a painful memory.

As you feel the need to yell, to scream, to project all the emotions that are becoming to much you are thrust back into the situation. She's falling to her knees in slow motion, the noise of her knees hitting the floor beneath her was deafening. She's crying, she curls in on herself arms around her waist head on her knees. You are fighting a bond that can not be broken as hard as you struggle you can't go to her. A knock is heard from the other side of the door, as you lift your head to look you catch your reflection in the mirror. Your breath is sucked in harshly, you look back to the door. She is opening it, she is standing in front of whoever is talking you strain to hear but it's in vain. She moves slightly and you can just make out the words.

" You have to be strong, she wouldn't want you to come apart. If not for her then for the children." The woman said somberly.

" Not now Ma" she says.

" The kids can hear you all I'm saying is if your gonna loose it do it quietly." She paused taking a breath then said. "Look honey I can't even imagine what you are feeling nor do I ever want to. There's four young souls that are still very much alive and in need of a parent right now though. Please don't forget that in your need to get all that anger out."

As the woman walked away you feel like the room is getting smaller, she closes the door quietly and turns to you. She looks right at you and takes in a slow breath cocking her head to the side.

"Why did you leave me Sofie?" She asks.

You look at her and it all comes to you, it hits you over and over racking your body every time. Filling you with anger, regret, love, great love, fear, sadness and most of all pain. It fills you from inside out, it's insistent on making itself known. You scream so loud that everything except her shatters, she still stands at the forefront and looks on with despair and loss. You can feel the silence in the room, surrounding every molecule. You see her move closer and as she is so close you can feel her presence in your very fabric, she whispers,

"I'm sorry."

And that's it you feel it all leave you, empty except for one thing, love! You are filled with the warmest, comforting feeling of love. You know it's from her, she is still trying to protect. You take a deep breath, breathing in her scent, one that is distinctly hers. You commit it to memory along with the love,the kids, the fun, the joy, the life you lived and the face of the woman in front of you.

" Me too." You say.

She smiles and you are so happy to see it. She starts to fade like smoke blown into the wind, you try to reach out but stop yourself and say, " I will always love you Jane Rizzoli!." it all begins to fade until there is nothing but a lightness to your soul and that's when you know it's okay to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning Boston! It's a cold one out there today so bundle up folks. And now today's. " a loud bang could be heard throughout the room as a hand landed forcefully on the alarm clock silencing it. Jane lifted her upper body up on her elbows as she looked around the room trying to get her bearings. Her dreams were getting worse they were beginning to disrupt the hours she spent awake. Janes mom kept trying to get her to see a therapist, " if you talked for once in your life you might feel better." She keeps saying.

Jane knows she can't keep bottling everything up but when your working as a homicide detective and raising four kids on your own there isn't much time left for your self.

Thankfully It didn't take Jane long to figure out she was in her bed, in her house, alone...again. She flopped back onto the bed, throwing a pillow over her head and screaming. It always made her feel a little better to get that out, allow a bit of the anger of her situation to be released. It was a small moment that she allowed herself before the mask has to go back on. She put the pillow back and rolled her head to the left looking at the offending clock. She then began to count,

"1,2,3,4,5..."

"Ma!" A exuberant little girl exclaimed as she ran in to the room and tried as hard as her tiny body would allow, to climb the king size bed.

Jane smiled reaching over the bed and picking the little girl up and rolling her on the bed eliciting an infectious laugh from the child. As Jane tickled the little imitation of her another child came strolling into the room.

"Ma." A small boy shouted.

"Yes Sam." Jane said.

" Sam hungry." The young boy said.

Jane looked over at him stopping her antics with his sister. " Buddy we've told you you gotta stop referring to yourself in the third party."

" What?" Sam asked.

" Bud you gotta stop saying Sam wants, Sam needs, and anything else with Sam first okay." Jane shook her head yes hoping it would sink in this time. Ever since Sophie died he has prefixed everything with Sam, Jane was beginning to worry. Sam and his twin sister, who set up shop on Janes bed enjoying free reign of the remote at present, Sadie just turned four. Sophie has been gone for exactly thirteen months tomorrow. So Jane had right to worry this didn't seem like it was going to go away anytime soon.

"Sam sorry." He said dejectedly.

Jane sighed and slid out of bed kneeling in front of Sam. " Sam listen Ma's not mad okay." Sam shook his head yes but still looked down.

Jane looked back at Sadie she was completely oblivious to what was happening now that the television was on. Jane turned her head back to Sam and chuckled, shaking her head causing her curls to bounce slightly.

" I tell you what Ma has to go in to work for a few hours today, buuuuut after that how about we go on a picnic?" Jane asked Sam.

" Can Sam bring colepepper?" Sam asked as he raised his head smiling forgetting all about their earlier conversation.

Sadie jumped at the name. " Oh yes can we please?" She asked as she jumped on the bed.

Jane stood up hands on hips, " we do not jump, do we."

" No Mamma." Sadie said as she stopped but not looking fazed at all by the stern words. She knows she has Jane wrapped around her little finger. Jane and Sophie met in high school and married shortly after, even after their parents protested. Not because they were gay but because they thought them to young. Sophie got pregnant shortly after that with their first born Flynn (now 15), he is the light of Janes life. First born privilege Harper calls it, Harper( now13) is Jane and Sophie's second child. She was born two years after Flynn. Sophie carried her as well, it's not that Jane didn't want to carry their child, it was just that she was in the beginning stages of her career and she couldn't guarantee her safety never mind a fetus. So four years ago when they discussed having another child and Sophie brought up the idea of Jane carrying their next child, finding out they were having twins was almost a knock out blow to her goals of being the first and youngest female homicide detective. It was considered a high risk pregnancy to start and then to add her job to it there was no way she could do both so Jane took a leave of absence setting her back but worth all the sweat and tears it took to get back on track.

Sadie was a mini Jane there was no denying that fact, Sam looked a bit more like the donor but had Janes heart all the way. Flynn had Sophie's strawberry locks, but Sophie always said he has Janes eyes, so expressive and truthful. Sophie always said eyes are "windows to the soul", and Flynn's never lie. Flynn was already as tall as Jane, he was the star soccer player for his high school. He entered high school a year early due to him being skipped a grade in middle school. Flynn was a great kid he has been hurting it's so obvious to Jane yet he has remained stoic for Janes sake. Harper wears her heart on her sleeve, you always know what she's feeling. Harper has been Janes sounding board when she absolutely needs to talk to someone. Harper would walk to the ends of the earth for her Ma so it never bothers her to listen and be there to pick up the pieces. Jane loves her children more then life itself, she would gladly take a bullet for anyone of them, which is why it kills her to know that her children are hurting and she can't bring back the one person who can make it all okay.

Jane grabbed a hand each from Sadie and Sam walking with them out of the room. " okay minions you know the drill." Jane said with a smirk.

Sadie and Sam took off down the hall way of their home laughing banging on doors that were closed. Jane could hear grumbling coming from Flynn's room and Harper yelling " seriously". Jane pushed open Flynn's door and smiled at the sight, Flynn covered head to toe in blankets.

" Rise and shine sunshine!" Jane said.

" Five more minutes." Flynn mumbled.

" Famous last words." Jane said as she walked out of the room leaving Sadie behind to pester her brother until he woke up.

Jane walked across the hall to where Sam was banging, but right as she was about to turn the knob the door swung open and there stood Harper looking like she wanted to kill her little brother.

" Hey don't shoot the messenger." Jane said as she pulled Sam back fearing that this may be the day that the facade breaks. Harper gave Jane a glare that could put hers to shame, " I was having the perfect dream, why'd you have to ruin it." She said as she stomped her foot and frowned.

Jane chuckled. " let me guess a boy."

" Ma eww, no gross." Harper said as she slammed the door.

Jane whispered " Off to a great start." To herself before hearing the front door opening. " Kids Nonni is here." Jane yelled loud enough so her mom would know that Jane knew she was here.

"Nonni!" The twins exclaimed together as they ran down the hall to the stairs and straight into Angela's arms.

" My babies!" Angela said.

"Nonni we not babies anymore." Sadie said.

"You'll always be her babies, I'm still her baby. Hi Ma!" Jane said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

" Hi baby!" Angela said.

" See." Jane said with a smile as she walked toward the kitchen.

Jane poured herself some coffee from the coffee maker that Sophie bought for her before she passed away. She said it was her way of keeping Jane from drinking herself to an early death. She though of instant coffee as poison, not pure enough for any true coffee aficionado. Jane would argue she's not an aficionado she just likes the caffeine, which would always set Sophie off on the risks of to much caffeine. And that's were Jane was stuck right now, staring at the coffee in her hand. Trying to keep from throwing it across the room, trying to control her breathing. Angela entered the kitchen and noticed the chaos that was swirling in Jane's mind. She walked up to Jane slowly and spoke softly,

"Jane...Sweetheart...Look at me."

Jane looked up at Angela and spoke "It's the small shit...you know."

" I know honey, I know." Angela said.

Jane wiped at the one tear that had begun to form in the corner of her eye. She set the coffee down and said. " I'll be in the shower."

" Honey you sure you want to go in to work today, Cavanaugh said you could take a few days." Angela spoke to Janes retreating form.

Jane stopped and looked over her shoulder. " I need some normalcy right now Ma. Thank you for the concern."

Jane continued on back up the stairs to her bedroom where she stripped of her clothes on the way to the bathroom. She stood under the rough spray, staring down at the water going through the drain, letting the water cascade over her body. Then suddenly Jane put her hand through the glass shower door. Crying silent tears as she slowly lowered herself to the floor of the shower in a mix of blood, glass and tears she kneeled. Jane lifted her hand to shut the water down after a couple of minutes of deep breathing trying to control the anger.

When Jane reappeared from her room she was dressed in a pair of black pants, boots, a navy blue button down, and a black blazer. She was also wearing a bandage around her right hand. When Jane stepped out of the shower she noticed a large gash on the top of her hand by her knuckles. Jane wrapped it the best she could to stop the bleeding, she did not want to have to go to the hospital for stitches. So she made quick work of saying her goodbyes and exiting the home without the all seeing eye known as Angela seeing and forcing her to get checked out.

Jane turned the car over and turned the radio on smiling at the song that played, reminding her of Sophie. As she pulled away from the house she wondered if going in to the station was a good idea when she was still filled with so much anger. But she knew as part of homicide it was important for her to be there to meet the new Chief medical examiner. " what was her name" Jane mumbled as she thought to herself.

Jane was a bit late as usual, she climbed the stairs to the station two at a time. As she entered the pit she saw Korsak with his arms folded over his chest. Looking sternly at her, " your late".

" Sorry accident." Jane said as she held up her right hand showing Vince her handy work.

" Jesus kid what happened?" Vince asked.

" Nothing just a small scratch." Jane answered.

Vince walked up to were Jane had just sat at her desk. He grabbed a hold of Jane's hand and squeezed. Jane let a growl leave her lips as her body instinctively tried to wither away from his grasp. He released her hand and noticed the fresh blood seeping through the bandage. " Jesus Jane, you can't keep doing this." He said in a hushed tone.

Jane stood up holding her hand to her body and glancing around to see if anyone else in the pit is listening.

" Korsak, not now, please." Jane demanded quietly so as not to draw attention.

Vince stepped out of her way and pointed towards the elevators. " go see the new doc, maybe she can help."

Jane began to walk towards the elevators when they reopened in the basement Jane saw Kent walk by,

" Kent,Kent buddy how are you?"

Kent stopped and looked at Jane before saying ," what can I do for you detective?"

" really Kent still with the detective..." Jane was cutoff by Kent.

" As I recall it was you that demanded the use of your title." Kent said nonchalantly.

Jane huffed a piece of hair out of her face before saying, " look Kent as I said before I had no idea who you were, I was trying to protect the integrity of my crime scene."

" yes as you have said. What can I do for you Detective?" Kent said matter of factly.

Jane stared for a couple seconds before rolling her eyes. " can you just tell me the new ME's name I have to introduce myself and I can't remember her name, awkward right."

" yeah your on your own DETECTIVE." Kent said with disdain.

Jane watched with seething eyes as Kent walked away. She imagined pulling out her service revolver and shooting him in the ass. That last thought actually made her chuckle.

" well let's get this over with." Jane thought.

Jane knocked on the ME's door waiting for a reply before walking in.

" Please come in." The voice on the other side of the door exclaimed.

Jane opened the door and walked in closing the door behind her. She approached the desk where something stopped her dead in her tracks, strawberry blonde hair.

"Hi! Can I be of some assistance?" The woman asked.

" I...uh...I I'm Detective Rizzoli. From homicide, I just wanted to introduce myself." Jane said as she extended her right hand.

"Nice to meet you Detective Rizzoli, I'm Doctor Maura Isles." Maura said as she grabbed hold of Jane's hand.

Jane flinched at the touch, was it from the pain or just her touch she wasn't sure. Doctor Isles noticed the flinch and looked down horrified that she may have hurt this lovely woman. She could see fresh blood trickling out of the bandage.

" Detective Please accept my apologies I didn't mean to hurt you." Maura exclaimed.

Jane grabbed her hand trying to stop the blood flow. " It's not your fault, but you may be able to help me."

Jane sat on a autopsy table as Maura Stitched up Janes hand. Jane tried to look anywhere but at , she couldn't explain it and didn't want to think of what it could mean, but every time she looked at it was as if something she thought dead was beginning to wake from its slumber. She didn't like the way this woman was making her feel just by being close, she had to get out.

Maura asked without looking up from her position of stitching Janes hand. "Is everything okay Detective?"

"Jane...call me Jane." Jane said not liking the sound of informality in Maura's voice when she says detective.

"Okay, Jane is anything wrong?" Maura asked again. What Jane didn't know was that Maura is a freaking genius and she can read people better then a profiler.

Jane cleared her throat and said.

"Nope just dandy."

Maura stopped what she was doing and looked up asking Jane with complete sincerity, " I'm not familiar with this phrase, could you elaborate please."

Jane chuckled thinking the doctor was joking, after looking into her eyes and seeing the curiosity behind them, Jane responded with, " I'm okay Doctor..."

"Please call me Maura." Maura interrupted.

"Well now that we are on a first name basis and your hand is fixed maybe you can tell me why your lying." Maura said as she stepped back looking down at her hands, taking her gloves off. She was trying to delay looking into the detectives eyes because every time she did she felt an uncontrollable need to protect her.

" look doc...Maura, I'm grateful and all really I am, but wherever you think this is going. Whatever you thought this was, it's not okay. I'm not the kind of person you want to know, so do me a favor and keep it professional." Jane said as she hopped off the table examining the excellent work of the doctor. " thank you." Jane walked past the doctor and reached for the doors to the morgue.

"You can only lie to yourself so long before it becomes reality, then you may never find your way back." Maura said as she turned to face Jane.

Jane paused before opening the door and walking out leaving a confused and intrigued Maura in the wake. It's okay though because Maura's not the type to take no when she wants something, and for some reason after what just happened and the very good possibility that Jane was in some trouble, she wanted Jane. It scared her and left her feeling very vulnerable, to want again. Maura decided then that she would steer clear of Detective Rizzoli because nothing good can come of that...can it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jane sat at her desk pondering what just happened in the morgue. She stared at her computer screen giving the illusion that she was working but in reality she was consumed by thoughts of Doctor Isles...Maura. Jane could not get her out of her head and she was becoming incensed by the mere fact that she was even thinking of another woman, especially this day. Jane ran her hands through her hair trying in vain to calm down.

Jane stood up from her desk and decided she needed to get some of this anger out before she snapped and did or said something she would regret. As she walked past Frosts desk he reached out grabbing her left wrist.

"Jane...I'm here." He said sensing her mood.

Jane moved her left hand from his grasp and placed it on his shoulder, she looked over to him and said. " Not today my friend." As she walked away Frost looked to Korsak for advice.

" All we can do is be there when she's ready." Korsak said sadly.

Jane has never quite dealt with Sophie's death. She began to shut down, slowly but noticeably. Never crying in front of anyone, becoming angry, overworking herself, and it worried her friends and family. Jane was a shell of the person she once was. The light in her eyes had dissipated and had become replaced by emptiness. Even when she was around the kids there was always a sadness to her, one that undoubtedly would consume her if not addressed soon.

Jane stood in the police gym dressed in her workout clothes, a BPD t-shirt and running shorts. She carefully pulled the sparring glove over her right hand and tightened the strap on the wrist. She then repeated the process on her left hand. Jane walked a few steps to the heavy bag, she pulled the headphones that were on her neck to her ears. As the melody began to fill her mind she closed her eye's briefly, took a deep breath, placed her feet securely on the mat and began her assault on the heavy bag.

Maura tried she really tried to ignore the very thought of Jane. It scared her to feel so much for someone she just met. Maura had always lived a sheltered life when it came to relationships, she was never good at any. People found her to be strange and couldn't either handle her intellect or odd personality as it was once put. That's why she loved working on the dead, they never criticized or made any demands. She also loved the solitude, it left her to herself, the only person she could truly trust. So now that she was feeling conflicted, feeling as though maybe this time would be different, she reprimanded herself.

" This is not happening Maura Isles, it's not. You have been just fine on your own and that's how you are going to keep it." She said trying to convince her self of this.

" Besides she obviously wants nothing to do with you." Maura said out loud this time as she typed on her computer.

Maura stopped typing and looked at the clock noticing that it was almost lunch time, a great time to get in a workout. Something she thought would improve her mood and get Jane Rizzoli out of her head. As Maura made her way to the BPD gym she smiled thinking that this was exactly what she needed to clear her thoughts and how freeing it will be to put this behind her.

Jane was so preoccupied with her assault on the heavy bag that she hadn't noticed Maura walk in or Maura stopping dead in her tracks when she eyed Jane. Maura wanted to turn around and walk out before she was seen, but something held her in place. She continued to watch as Jane was obviously angry still, Jane moved with purpose and had a perfect form. To anyone they would have seen a experienced boxer training, but Maura looked in to Janes eyes and saw the torment behind them. Maura wondered what caused such pain to reside in those beautiful eyes. That's when Maura noticed the blood dripping down Janes arm. Maura walked over to the heavy bag hoping to gain Janes attention but as she stood there watching Janes continued assault on the heavy bag. Maura knew Jane saw here but she refused to acknowledge her. Maura felt helpless she knew from the amount of blood and the intensity of Jane's punches that the stitches not only ripped but she's going to need more after this.

Maura took a step and raised her hand to touch Jane on the shoulder when Jane stopped her punches took a step back and looked to Maura.

" You can't help." Jane said quietly.

Maura could see the defeat in Jane's entire demeanor, she responded.

" Jane...please." Maura said so quietly it almost came out as a whisper.

Jane smiled sadly saying, " No one can." Jane turned and walked to the showers, leaving a dejected Maura to stand there alone.

Maura found Korsak in the pit going over a file with Frost. She rushed over to him. " Excuse me Detective Korsak, Detective Frost, may I please speak to Detective Korsak alone." She asked.

"Sure doc." Vince stated.

Frost made himself busy with something on his computer. Vince escorted Maura to Cavanaugh's office knowing he wouldn't mind if they used it.

" So what can I do for you doc." Vince asked.

" Well I feel I should inform you as Jane's superior I'm concerned about her." Maura said.

" Why's that?" Vince asked even though he had a feeling Jane has done something stupid.

"She's hurting both physically and...emotionally" Maura stated.

" Her hand." He said knowing where Maura was going with this choosing not to approach the emotional comment.

" Yes Detective, her hand. The same one that I put twelve stitches in mere hours ago." Maura said with growing concern.

Vince shook his head and sighed, " listen Doc..."

"Maura, please." Maura interrupted.

"Maura, Jane has had it hard this past year. She's, well she's handling things the best she can right now. So you'll have to excuse her actions." Vince said.

" I'm not so sure that's the best approach to this situation Detective Korsak. Jane is in trouble, I just met her and I can tell she's on a dangerous path. She needs help, and soon." Maura responded.

Vince looked torn of course he wanted to help his friend, of course he didn't want to see her hurting so bad that he could feel it in waves anytime he was around her. What was he to do though? He knows his friend, he knows what she does to those who have seen her vulnerable and hurt. He doesn't want to be pushed from her life again, but he also knew if some type of intervention didn't take place soon Jane just might not be able to make it out of this.

" If you plan on helping her you'll need the whole story." Vince said as he looked at the floor briefly before making eye contact again. He hoped Jane would understand what he was about to do.

Maura walked out of Cavanaugh's office and straight into Jane. She stood back and saw before she felt the anger dripping off Jane. Korsak stood just in the office he stepped forward to talk to Jane hoping to stop her from the mistake she was about to make.

" What's going on Korsak?" Jane asked through gritted teeth.

" Jane please come in so we can talk." Korsak said as he motioned for her to enter the office.

Jane stood there not looking at Maura trying to gage Korsak's intentions. What she saw in his face made her incredibly sad. " How could you." She asked.

" Jane, please. You need help." He pleaded.

Jane made an attempt at turning on her heel to storm out, but Maura placed a hand on Janes arm stopping her. Jane refused to look at Maura, she knew if she did she'd see the same pity in Maura's eyes that has been in the eyes of her loved ones since Sophie died and she just couldn't handle that.

" Jane, don't walk away." Maura said.

Jane took a calming breath then she turned her head and looked at Maura. What she saw surprised and scared her. There was no pity in Maura, there was only sincere concern. The feeling it evoked from Jane scared her shitless because she knew if she didn't run now she would do anything Maura asked. She made Jane feel safe, something she hasn't felt in a long time.

Maura slowly moved her hand down Janes arm until there hands met. She placed her hand in Jane's and squeezed slightly hoping to bring Jane out of whatever conflict that was raging in her mind.

Jane felt the contact with her hand and she looked down at their hands joined together bringing a calming warmth to her body. She looked back up and looked directly into Maura's eyes before saying sadly, " You have to put me out of your mind, no good will come from this."

Jane squeezed Maura's hand before walking to her desk grabbing her jacket and walking out of the pit taking the stairs instead of the elevators.

Maura turned to Korsak and said, " I'm going to need her address." Matter of factly.

" Maura that's not a good idea." He said.

" Most likely not, but I have to try." Maura responded.

" Why?" He asked.

Maura though about how to answer that. When Jane squeezed her hand back something changed for her. She was no longer worried about rejection, her only concern was for Jane. She couldn't explain it to Korsak if she tried, even with her incredible understanding for the English vocabulary, she was at a loss for words.

"Vince please, she needs someone." Maura replied.

" And you think your that someone, the one that's going to get through to her." He asked.

" A kind gesture can reach a wound that only compassion can heal." Maura recited a favorite quote of hers.

Korsak scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Maura. She smiled and thanked him before walking off feeling a determination in her soul to get through to Jane and possibly to heal herself in the process.


End file.
